Quicksword
Etymology 高速 translates as "fast" or "high speed." VIZ Media uses "quick." Ilena's datasheet names and describes the technique.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 1, "Yoma War Record I," p. 514 In the VIZ Media translation, Noel mentions Ilena's nickname, "Quick-sword," in Scene 018.''Claymore 4, Scene 018, p. 84 But only in Scene 037 does Ilena actually name the technique,Claymore 7, Scene 037, p. 107 as she does in other translations. In some translations, Ilena's nickname and the technique name differ. In the Tokyopop edition (de), Ilena is named "Irene die Wirbelklinge"Claymore 7, Tokyopop, Scene 036 . Quick-sword is named "Wirbelklingen-Technik."Claymore 7, Tokyopop, Scene 037, p. 110 Description 'Ilena' High-speed Continuous AttackFragments of Silver Omnibus 1, "Yoma War Record I," p. 514 enables this technique: attack target by releasing all Yoma Power into sword arm, while paradoxically, controlling berserking arm through sheer will.''Fragments of Silver Omnibus 1, "Yoma War Record I," p. 514 Less precise than other techniques, unpredictability of strikes makes Quick-sword hard to counter. Yoma Power usage low-70–100%,''Fragments of Silver Omnibus 2, "Yoma War Record II," p. 682 Yoma Power control 70%,''Fragments of Silver Omnibus 2, "Yoma War Record II," p. 682 attack speed approximately 88%.''Fragments of Silver Omnibus 2, "Yoma War Record II," p. 683 Mental baseline is A+. Ilena fastest warrior.''Fragments of Silver Omnibus 1, "Yoma War Record I," p. 514 See Yoma Power Chart and Sword Chart. 'Clare' 'With Mental Baseline alone' Mental baseline is D.''Fragments of Silver Omnibus 1, "Yoma War Record I," p. 506 But with Ilena's arm, Clare can still attack at superhuman speed. Yoma Power control low-50%,''Fragments of Silver Omnibus 2, "Yoma War Record II," p. 682 attack speed 50% (pre-Witch's Maw).''Fragments of Silver Omnibus 2, "Yoma War Record II," p. 682 Yoma Power usage 70–100%,''Fragments of Silver Omnibus 2, "Yoma War Record II," p. 683 'With Preemptive Sensing' Using Preemptive Sensing to guide the arm, Yoma Power control high-80%,''Fragments of Silver Omnibus 2, "Yoma War Record II," p. 683 attack speed 80%.''Fragments of Silver Omnibus 2, "Yoma War Record II," p. 683 Clare using Quick-sword with Preemptive Sensing second fastest warrior.''Fragments of Silver Omnibus 1, "Yoma War Record I," p. 506 Clare's Sensing baseline improvises for lack of high Mental baseline. History 'Ilena' 'Marked for death' 'Yoma hive' Two warriors—Noel and Sophia—argue in Yoma-infested village.''Claymore 4, Scene 018, p. 81; Claymore, Anime Scene 06 No. 2, Ilena arrives. She instantly kills two Yoma. Neither Sophia nor Noel see Ilena unsheathe her sword, cut Yoma, nor resheathe sword.Claymore 4, Scene 018, p. 82; Claymore, Anime Scene 06 'Target' At another village, the Purge team locates Teresa at local inn.Claymore 4, Scene 019, p. 120; Claymore, Anime Scene 07 Ilena burst into Teresa's room. But Teresa immobilizes Ilena's Quick-sword. Unclear if Teresa actually uses Detailed Yoma Energy Sensing against Ilena, despite Organization evaluation.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 1, "Yoma War Record I," p. 514 Teresa defeat warriors. And without Yoma Power or specialized technique. Ilena admits underestimating Teresa's pure technical skill.''Claymore 4, Scene 021, pp. 188–189; Claymore, Anime Scene 08 'Last fight' Teresa and Clare leave town. But Priscilla awakens and pursues them. On plateau, Priscilla fights Teresa. Execution party arrives. Priscilla beheads Teresa.Claymore 5, Scene 023, pp. 39–63; Claymore, Anime Scene 08 Priscilla becomes into one-horned, winged Awakened. Execution party attacks. Ilena loses left arm, despite Quick-sword. Priscilla decimates party.Claymore 5, Scene 024, pp. 71–87; Claymore, Anime Scene 08 'Fit for battle' 'Separation' After escaping Ophelia in Gonahl, Clare and Raki are forced to separate.Claymore 7, Scene 034, pp. 25–31; Claymore, Anime Scene 12 Clare lures Ophelia in opposite direction of Raki's path. Clare loses her right arm to Ophelia's Rippling Sword. But Ophelia is defeated by Quick-sword of Ilena, disguised in witch-cape.Claymore 7, Scene 036, pp. 82–87; Claymore, Anime Scene 13 'Ilena's Hidden Valley' Later, in Ilena's Hidden Valley, Clare convalesces in Ilena's cabin.Claymore 7, Scene 037, p. 91; Claymore, Anime Scene 13 Ilena guesses Clare's intent to kill Priscilla. She tries teaching Clare the Quick-sword. When Ilena realizes Clare can never master Quick-sword in her condition, Ilena cuts off her arm and gives it to Clare as a "parting gift."Claymore 7, Scene 038, pp. 142–143; Claymore, Anime Scene 14 'Clare' 'Ophelia' Awakened Ophelia throws Clare into lake. Ophelia plays another contest, only this time to deliberately lose. With Quick-sword, Clare minces serpentine body. "Contest" ends with Clare euthanizing Ophelia.Claymore 8, Scene 040, p. 34; Claymore, Anime Scene 14 '3-month Timeskip' 'Witch's Maw' Outside abandoned castle, Clare uses Quick-sword on both ordinary and Winged Yoma.Claymore 8, Scene 042, pp. 72–79; Claymore, Anime Scene 16 'Fight with Dauf' ='Round I' = In entrance hall, Clare destroys Yoma pack, then attacks Dauf, but gets captured. Dauf's armor is too thick for Quick-sword. But Galatea arrives.Claymore 8, Scene 043, pp. 115–133; Claymore, Anime Scene 16 Galatea uses Yoma Energy Alignment and Control to free Clare, then tries to leave. But Dauf caves-in entrance.Claymore 8, Scene 044, pp. 137–144; Claymore, Anime Scene 16 ='Round II' = Riful couches Dauf, who then defeats Galatea.Claymore 8, Scene 045, pp. 160–171; Claymore, Anime Scene 16 Galatea orders Clare to retrieve Jean, while she holds off Dauf.Claymore 9, Scene 044, p. 22; Claymore, Anime Scene 16 ='Round III' = In dungeon, Clare uses Galatea's technique to revert an awakened Jean to normal.Claymore '', Scene 046, p. 35; ''Claymore, Anime Scene 17 After Jean recovers, Clare and Jean go upstairs. Galatea and Clare distract Dauf, while Jean attacks throat with Drill Sword. But attack ends in failure.Claymore 9, Scene 047, pp. 51–63; Claymore, Anime Scene 17 ='Round IV' = Clare and Jean try again in last desperate attempt. Clare realizes her error—her Preemptive Sensing must guide her Quick-sword. As Jean attacks Dauf, Clare reads Dauf's moves, her Quick-sword preventing his arms from smashing Jean.Claymore 9, Scene 048, pp. 86–93; Claymore, Anime Scene 17 This time Jean nearly kills Dauf.Claymore 9, Scene 049, p. 97; Claymore, Anime Scene 17 'Battle of the North' 'Scouts' During first battle, Team Flora fights Armadillo Awakened. Flora, Lily, Wendy and Clare are pinned to roof by technique resembling Yoma Energy Alignment and Control. Armadillo then remote controls Carla to execute Team Flora.Claymore 10, Scene 052, p. 29; Claymore, Anime Scene 18 Clare asks Ilena's arm for help. The arm on its own volition destroys the roof, toppling everyone to the floor below.Claymore 10, Scene 52, p. 31 Team Undine reinforces Team Flora. Deneve and Undine sever Armadillo's head. When head tries to escape, Flora and Clare cut it to pieces.Claymore 10, Scene 054, pp. 80–81; Claymore, Anime Scene 19 Later, Flora tests Clare's sword fighting abilities to see if Clare can replace Flora as team leader.Claymore 10, Scene 055, p. 108 Anime version has Jean preventing fight.Claymore, Anime Scene 20 'Northern Army' Manga and anime diverge here. ='Manga' = Northern Army invades Pieta. Flora and Clare ambush Stegosaur Awakened.Claymore 10, Scene 057, pp. 162–166 Rigaldo kills Veronica and Undine, then wounds Jean. Clare awakens and attacks. But Rigaldo repels Clare and kills Flora.Claymore 10, Scene 057, pp. 174–184 Clare further awakens. Rigaldo finally captures Miria. But Clare cuts off his arm.Claymore 11, Scene 058, pp. 34–36 Clare awakens her upper torso. With bladed appendages and Quick-sword, she kills Rigaldo.Claymore 11, Scene 059, pp. 68–69 ='Anime' = Northern Army invades Pieta, but retreats. Rigaldo sequence similar to manga.Claymore, Anime Scene 23 Raki races to town, followed by Priscilla. She awakens and Clare gives chase. Miria leads Deneve and Helen to volcano, where Clare and Priscilla fight.Claymore, Anime Scene 24 After Clare's defeat, Priscilla fights and defeats Miria, Deneve and Helen.Claymore, Anime Scene 25 Clare returns to fight. Her Quick-sword finally defeats Priscilla.Claymore, Anime Scene 26 '7-year Timeskip' 'Alfons' Clare is one of seven Ghosts who desert Organization. Hiding in mountains, they train with Yoma Power-less techniques. Clare seals away Quick-sword during those years. Clare uses a Yoma Power-less version of Windcutter.Claymore 12, Scene 067, p. 122 'Toulouse' In Rabona, Ghosts fight Agatha. When Agatha holds Galatea hostage, Clare, at Galatea's suggestion, uses Quick-sword to attack Agatha.Claymore 15, Scene 077, pp. 34–37 'Lautrec' 'Witch's Maw II' Baited by Rubel, the warriors search for Renée and Rafaela. Clare follows Dauf into Witch's Maw II. Fight inside castle results. But Clare escapes.Claymore 17, Scene 091, pp. 39–50 While Riful and Dauf are distracted by Renée's escape, Clare reenters castle.Claymore 17, Scene 091, p. 61 Clare enters mind of Luciela x Rafaela. In dream world, Clare and Jean meet Rafaela in replay from.Claymore 9, Scene 050, p. 65 Jean disappears. Rafaela attacks and kills Clare. But Clare wakes from dream within dream. Switching from Windcutter to Quick-sword, Ilena's arm kills Rafaela.Claymore 17, Scene 092, pp. 84–86 'Priscilla' Clare confronts Priscilla for first time since childhood. Clare is ready to abandon friends and her humanity to avenge Teresa's death.Claymore 18, Scene 100, pp. 150–151 But mental "block" prevents Clare from awakening, causing her Quick-sword attacks to fail.Claymore 18, Scene 100, p. 170 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump Square (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:Content Category:War Category:Baseline Category:Mental Category:Sensing Category:Type Category:Offensive Type Category:Ability Category:Mental Ability Category:Sensing Ability Category:Technique Category:Mental Technique Category:Sensing Technique